


His perfect fit

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Insecurity, M/M, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: a short work based on a conversation with my partner about the obvious comment gladio makes about noct while he's fishing, iggy knows of ways to make his prince feel better about himself





	His perfect fit

Noct had been feeling somewhat.... insecure, perhaps, since their 4 way. sometimes the feeling surfaced and persisted, souring his mood. This time however, Iggy seems to catch the little uncharacteristic knitting of Noct's brows just before their coupling. 

"Noct? are you alright?" Noct barely catches what he says, Iggy watching him purse his lips, a look of thought clear in his eyes although he's looking at nothing in particular. "Noct." slightly louder this time, a hand placed upon his thigh, warm, comforting, lightly kneading at the flesh under his palm. 

"H-huh...? Ah..." his brows further knit together before he shakes his head. "Nah, it's nothing." just as he's about to take ignis down to the mattress, a palm at his shoulder, the advisor grips his wrist, making sure he stays propped up on his elbow. he wasn't going to let this little moment go unnoticed. Noct looked... bothered, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

"Something's on your mind, isn't it?" Iggy keeps his voice low, comforting. Noct however, just more persistently tries to get him to drop the subject. Usually, Iggy may have backed down, but the hurt look on Iggy's face when Noct raises his voice is enough to make the king recoil slightly and apologize. 

"....Sorry, it's something stupid, don't worry." Barely as he finishes his words, Iggy chimes in, his palm stroking up along his arm. 

"I do worry. What's on your mind?" Noct sighs heavily, shoulders drooping. 

"You're unrelenting tonight, huh, Specs?" before Iggy can express his concern again, Noct continues, his question more rhetorical. "Well, you know gladio teases me sometimes about..." he has a look of utter exasperation of his face, staring up at the ceiling with a roll of his eyes before he settles his eyes somewhere non distinct on the mattress with a heavy sigh. "...My 'size' you know, sometimes I wonder if I'm enough." 

god it sounds so silly putting it out there in words. However... Iggy isn't about to judge nor laugh at his insecurity, his concern softening into quiet understanding. "Oh, something I can help with..." 

Iggy's tone remains low, calming, enough to bring back whatever mood Noct lost talking about his... 'shortcomings'. Iggy gently removes Noct's hand from his shoulder, keeping eye contact for a moment before he leans down, encouraging Noctis to sit back. 

"You're perfect to me." He trails kisses down from his naval, settling at his crotch taking a deep inhale of his scent before a cool exhale prickles at his senses, warmth coming straight after in the form of gentle kisses, pressed to half-hard flesh, gentle green eyes meeting stormy blue for a moment. "All of you." With that, he takes Noct into his mouth, cheeks hollowed with a hint of a coy smirk, feeling him harden completely in his mouth.  
"F-fuck Iggy-" Noct bites his lip, combing his fingers through ashy blonde hair, a sharp inhale pulled through his teeth when his advisor sinks down to bury his nose against the tuft of coarse black hair at his base. Swallowing around him before he pulls back, a single kiss pressed to the tip of Noct's now spit-slicked dick. He can't help but chuckle quietly about his handiwork, getting Noct so worked up when he was so down just moments before. 

"I adore you." Ignis purrs, creeping back up before he's suddenly above him, looming slightly. Soft hands at Noct's shoulders, his knees either side of his lap. Canting his head to the side, a single hand draws down Noct's chest before wrapping around the root of the king’s arousal, his back arching to allow the movement he needs to line his arousal up and grind down against it. 

"There isn't a single part of you I do not cherish..." His voice is almost husky, a low sultry tone spoken right into Nocts ear before his forehead drops to his king's shoulder. Ignis lets him hear every sound of pleasure he may have held from embarrassment before when he slides down over his length, his legs shaking until he's seated and adjusting. Lifting his head from his shoulder, a pleased little hum resonating from his chest while he grinds down into his lap. "You're my perfect fit..." 

Noct isn't quite ready for the emotion that those simple words make well up within him, he could cry but he doesn't, choosing to bury his face into Iggy's chest instead, mumbling about how he didn't deserve such a sweet lover. Iggy however is quick to quiet him, bringing his hand back up to grip Noct's chin, leading him up into a kiss while he slowly works himself up and down over his arousal. "Relax... I love you." 

As if it were an order, Noct's tense shoulders sag, his arms wrapped around Iggy's lower back, scrabbling onto his knees to push him down into mattress once again. One arm abandons his back, reaching up beside Iggy's head to grip the palm that had fallen there, holding tight. "...You sure know how to pick a guy up when he's down..." Noct purrs, nuzzling down into the crook of Iggy's neck, relishing in every moan he elicited from him when he rocks his hips just right.

Coming together in a mess of limbs, breaths catching in each others throats as they chased each others mouths for that final kiss before everything goes still again is truly the moment Iggy lived for in their bedroom lives, resting his head back comfortably when they finally part, looking up at his king with nothing but pure loving adoration in his eyes. "I should hope any insecurities are laid to rest, my heart..." Noct can only smile and agree, settling back down in the crook of his neck with a tired yet satisfied sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> first post! be kind, I don't often write anymore :')


End file.
